Log-structured merge-tree (LSM) databases are commonly used in online transaction processing (OLTP) systems where high transaction throughput and insert or update-intensive operations are common. Indexes in such systems must be regularly updated to reflect such operations. Unfortunately, a significant amount of time is spent updating the indexes. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient way to perform such index updates.